


The Wandering Fox

by MilesPrower2011



Series: The Lost Fox and the Blue Hero [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Fan Characters, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: The hunt for the Chaos Emeralds leads Sonic and his brother to Sunset Hill Zone, a place the pair haven't visit in a very long time. What they end up finding it a beaten and thin two-tailed fox who barely speaks.





	1. The Fox

Sonic the Hedgehog is standing on the wings of the Tornado, smiling. He looks back at his little brother, Miles ‘Tails’ Prower.

“How close are we to that emerald?” Sonic asks.

Tails looks down Miles Electric.

“Very close, I’ll land so hang on.” Tails tells his Sonic, looking up.

Sonic nods. Tails lands the plane and Sonic jumps down, then sighs as he looks around. Tails jumps out and walks to Sonic.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“It’s been a while since we were in Sunset Hill last.” Sonic replies.

Tails chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Tails admits softly.

“Come on, we need to find that Chaos Emerald before Egghead gets it.” Sonic tells Tails.

Tails nods as he looks at the Miles Electric.

“This way.” Tails says, running off.

Sonic chuckles as he follows.

“This place is more beautiful than I remember.” Tails admits.

Sonic chuckles as he looks around. It was beautiful here. He has to admit that.

“Yeah, it is.” Sonic whispers.

“Come on, we are close.” Tails tells him.

Sonic smirks. They stop at a river and Sonic looks at the sky.

“There’s a bridge.” Tails points out.

Sonic looks at the bridge down from them.

“Let’s go then.” Sonic says.

The pair starts running, crossing the river.

“We are so close!” Tails yells. “Just over that hill.” Tails adds.

“Alright.” Sonic says.

They made it to the top of the hill and Sonic sighs, seeing a tree at the bottom with something blue under it. Sonic looks at Tails who nods. The pair runs to the tree to see the blue thing was a fox, fast asleep. She has sky-blue and white fur and she’s wearing a red top, black pants and black fingerless gloves. She has no socks or shoes. Sonic sighs as he walks closer, dropping down to one knee and scans the fox. Her fur was and hair was a mess, she was covered in bruises, dirt and blood. Her clothes were full of holes and rips.

“Sonic, look at her tail.” Tails whispers, seeing two tails.

Sonic looks at them and stands up.

“She’s like me.” Tails whispers, walking next to Sonic.

“And the Chaos Emerald?” Sonic asks.

Tails looks at the Miles Electric, then at the sleeping fox.

“She must have it, it all points here.” Tails explains.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

The fox moans, slowly opening her eyes. She sits up and rubs her eyes, then looks at the pair. Bright lust red eyes stares at him. She then gasps in horror as she tries to moves back, realising they were there.

“Whoa, calm down, we won’t hurt you.” Tails assures her.

The fox whimpers in fear. Sonic quickly drops down to one knee so he wasn’t standing over her. Tails drops to his knees.

“My name is Tails.” Tails introduces. “I’m like you, I have two tails.” Tails admits, wrapping is tails around him.

The fox looks at him shock and Sonic chuckles. The fox looks at him.

“And I’m Sonic, the fastest thing alive.” Sonic introduces, putting his hand out.

The fox looks at them, then slowly takes Sonic’s hand.

“T…Teagan.” she whispers.

“Teagan huh.” Sonic repeats.

Teagan sighs. Sonic stands up, pulling Teagan to her feet as Tails quickly stands up. Teagan pulls her hand free.

“What do we do Sonic?” Tails asks.

“We can’t leave Teagan here alone. Not in this state.” Sonic replies.

Teagan whimpers. They then heard Teagan’s tummy growl and Teagan sighs as she place her hands on her belly.

“Come with us Teagan, we can get you a hot meal, a hot shower and a bed to rest in.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at the pair worried. Tails walks up to her and takes her hand

“It’s okay. We will protect you.” Tails assures her.

Teagan moans in pain, then nods. Sonic smiles.

“Can you walk?” Sonic asks.

Teagan sighs, then shakes her head.

“I guess her feet must be sore, she has no shoes on.” Tails explains.

“Okay, can I carry you?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks down, then nods.

“Be careful Sonic, these wounds are bad.” Tails warns him.

Sonic nods, walking to Teagan. He picks her up bridal style and Teagan rest her head on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him and Sonic smiles.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at him shock as tears start in her eyes. Tails smiles as Sonic looks at him.

“Let’s.” Tails says.

The pair start running, heading back to the Tornado.

‘Who the hell is this girl and where did she come from?’ Sonic asks himself.


	2. Home

They made it to their home, in Mystic Ruins. Sonic jumps down, still with Teagan in his arms. Teagan moans in pain.

“Sorry.” Sonic quickly apologises as Tails jumps down.

Sonic walks upstairs and into the lounge room, sitting Teagan down on the lounge. Teagan sighs as she looks up at Sonic who smiles as Tails runs over with a first aid kit.

“I’ll run and see if Vanilla has spear clothes and grabs chili dogs on the way back. You treat her as best as you can and get her some water.” Sonic explains.

“Sounds good.” Tails agrees.

“I’ll be back as quick as I can.” Sonic says.

Sonic then runs off in a blur. Tails sits the kit on the table and opens it. Tails sighs as he looks at Teagan who was staring at him.

“Stay there.” Tails tells her.

Teagan nods. Tails runs upstairs and grabs some washers, rinsing them with warm water and runs back. Teagan looks at him and Tails chuckles, holding a washer out. Teagan takes it and smiles, washing her face. Tails chuckles as he sits the other washer down and cleans Teagan’s wounds up, he saw a few burn marks that has him worried. Teagan moans in pain as he goes over some cuts on her wrists. They scare Tails the most.

“Sorry Teagan, I have to make sure they are cleaned. I don’t want them to get infected.” Tails explains.

Teagan nods.

“What have you been through Teagan?” Tails asks.

Teagan sighs as she looks down.

“I see, you don’t want to talk about it.” Tails says.

Teagan nods.

“That’s okay.” Tails assures her. “I’m here for you Teagan, okay. And so is Sonic. When you are ready to talk, we will listen.” Tails explains.

Teagan looks at him.

“You mean it?” Teagan whispers.

Tails smiles and nods.

“I do.” Tails says.

Teagan smiles. Sonic walks back in with a white dress and a large brown bag. He throws the dress over the lounge and Teagan looks at him.

“Vanilla said if we need more help to go and see her. I’m think about taking Teagan over once she is more relaxed with us. I explained to Vanilla what state Teagan was in and she agreed that would be best.” Sonic explains.

“I’m almost done here. Can you get me and Teagan a drink of milk?” Tails asks.

“Sure thing bro.” Sonic says, sitting the bag down on the coffee table.

Sonic walks off and Teagan looks at Tails.

“Are you okay?” Tails asks.

Teagan sighs, then smiles and nod. Sonic walks back with two glasses of milk. He sits them on the table and Tails packs everything up. He grabs the kit and the washers, then walks off. Sonic moves the coffee table closer to the lounge carefully. Teagan looks at him as Sonic sits down next to him. Tails runs back and sat on the other side of Teagan. Teagan looks at him. Tails chuckles.

“It’s okay Teagan.” Tails says.

Teagan nods. Tails grabs the glasses of milk, sitting one in front of Teagan and the other in front of him. Sonic grabs the bag and hands a chili dog to Tails, then one to Teagan who stares at it.

“It’s really good.” Sonic says, grabbing one for himself.

He then takes a bite and Teagan looks at hers, then takes a bite. Tails looks at her and Teagan smiles as she kept eating.

“She likes it.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles. After lunch, Sonic wipes his hand on himself, then grabs the dress and stands up. Teagan finishes her milk as she looks up.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the bathroom and get you set up for a shower.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles as she sits the glass down and stands up. The pair head upstairs and Teagan looks at the pictures on the wall. Sonic chuckles. He quickly grabs a towel and washer, then shows Teagan to the bathroom, showing here what she can use.

“I’ll be right out the door if you need me, okay?” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods as she turns her back to Sonic, taking her top off. Sonic goes red, then notices strange burn marks and other scars on her back. Sonic then quickly walks out, closing the door and sighs. Tails walks up and looks at Sonic worried.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“She was abused, tortured even. She has so many scars and strange burn marks on her back.” Sonic explains. “It’s kinda scary.” Sonic admits softly.

“Sonic.” Tails whispers.

“Sorry Tails, but while Teagan is here, we will need to share a room.” Sonic tells him.

“I know, I’m about to go and clean my room now.” Tails admits. “Your room needs cleaning too.” Tails adds.

Sonic sighs.

“I told Teagan I would wait here for her.” Sonic says.

“I see, just get it done later then.” Tails tells him, walking off.

Sonic sighs. After a while, Teagan walks out wearing the white dress, it was a bit big on her. Teagan looks up at Sonic who smiles.

“Do you feel a bit better?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“Come on, you will be taking my room.” Sonic tells her, walking off.

Teagan quickly follows. They came to Sonic’s room, it wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. There is a double bed in the middle of the back wall with two bedside table on either side. It has a built-in wardrobe, which is opposite of the bed, by the door. Teagan looks around as Sonic starts cleaning up. Tails walks in and chuckles. Teagan’s eyes then landed on a blue electric guitar in the corner, by a bedside table.

“Oh yeah, I play the electric guitar.” Sonic admits.

“He’s good and he can sing.” Tails adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“Not really.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic grabs his socks and gloves, then chuckles, grabbing the green Chaos Emerald. Teagan walks over and looks at it. Sonic looks at her.

“This is a Chaos Emerald.” Sonic tells her.

“We were looking for one when we found you.” Tails admits.

Teagan looks at him, then at Sonic. She then wraps one of tails around her, then pulls out the red Chaos Emerald.

“Chaos Emerald?” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles and nods.

“Yes, that’s a Chaos Emerald too. There are seven all up.” Sonic explains.

Teagan holds it out.

“Take.” Teagan whispers.

“Are you sure?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic smiles as he takes the emerald.

“Thank you Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods. Tails walks over, grabbing Sonic’s socks and gloves.

“You need to change the sheets on the bed for Teagan.” Tails reminds him.

“Right, I do.” Sonic says walking off.

Tails chuckles as he walks off. Teagan looks around the room again. Then Sonic came back. He quickly changes everything for Teagan. Sonic saw Teagan watching him, it was almost like she hasn’t seen someone make a bed before. It wouldn’t surprise Sonic with those wounds she has. Once he was done, he looks at Teagan. Sonic chuckles as he walks over to her.

“Lay down.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at him.

“It’s okay.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan sits on the bed, then smiles as she lies down.

“This will be your room, okay. We will work on clothes and anything else you need in the next few days.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan smiles.

“I’ll be right back.” Sonic says, grabbing the dirty sheets.

He takes them to the laundry, then went to the cupboard. He chuckles as he grabs a red blanket. He closes the cupboard and walks back to his room to see Teagan curled up into a ball, fast asleep. Sonic chuckles, putting the blanket over Teagan, then closes the curtains and walks out, closing the door over. Tails walks over and looks at Sonic confused.

“She’s asleep.” Sonic whispers.

Tails chuckles, then sighs.

“She’s going to stay, right?” Tails asks.

“It’s up to her.” Sonic tells her.

“Who is she?” Tails asks.

“We will have to wait before we can find out.” Sonic replied.

Tails sighs, then nods. That is all they can do.


	3. Nightmare

Night came pretty quick for the trio. Sonic woke Teagan up for dinner, they just had pizza which Teagan seemed to enjoy, then helped her into bed. He then helped clean up everything with Tails, then Tails went for a shower while Sonic made sure everything was locked and checked on Teagan who was fast asleep. Once Tails was out, he went for a quick shower and went to bed. He couldn’t sleep though. All he could think about was Teagan and those scars. It made him sick knowing someone or even a group of people would hurt her the way they did. He hates to think what else she has been through. Sonic looks out the window, then at Tails who was fast asleep. Tails’ clock radio read 22:01. Was it really that late? Sonic moans as he got up and walks out. He goes to walk downstairs but stops, hearing crying. He walks to his old room and walks in to see Teagan sitting in the middle of the bed, crying.

“Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan jumps as she looks up. Sonic turns the light on and walks over. Teagan sighs as she wipes her eyes, looking away.

“Nightmare?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic sits on the bed, facing Teagan who looks at him.

“You are safe here Teagan.” Sonic promises her.

Teagan nods.

“Would you like a drink of water?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic smiles, standing up.

“Wait here.” Sonic says.

He walks out and heads downstairs, grabbing two glass cups, filling them with water. He walks back to the room to see Teagan staring out the window above the bed.

“It’s a beautiful night.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at him as Sonic walks over. Sonic holds a glass out. Teagan nods as she takes it. Sonic sits down. Teagan takes a sip of water.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Sonic says.

Teagan sighs.

“Do you feel uncomfortable?” Sonic asks.

Teagan looks at him, then downs.

“A little.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic smiles.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“Well, I guess being in a new place with two strangers doesn’t help either.” Sonic admits.

Teagan looks at him and smiles.

“Don’t worry. And if you need anything, let me know, okay.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, then quickly drinks her water. She holds out the empty glass. Sonic takes it and stands up as Teagan lies down.

“Thank you.” Teagan whispers, closing her eyes.

Sonic smiles.

“You are more than welcome.” Sonic says.

He walks out, turning the light off and closing the door over. He drinks his water as he walks downstairs to the kitchen and sits the glass cups down. Sonic heads back upstairs and to Tails’ room. Sonic looks at Tails who was fast asleep, still. Sonic chuckles as he lies down. He needs to get some sleep too. He has to try.


	4. Panic Attack

Sonic wakes up to an alarm and moans as it turns off. He looks over to see Tails sitting up. Tails chuckles nervously.

“Sorry Sonic.” Tails apologises.

Sonic yawns as he sits up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

“It’s okay.” Sonic whispers as he puts his shoes on.

Sonic gets up and walks out, heading to check on Teagan. He opens the door a bit to see Teagan still fast asleep.

‘Good.’ Sonic thinks, closing the door over.

Sonic looks back to see Tails, then the pair heads downstairs.

“How did you sleep last night?” Tails asks.

“I couldn’t.” Sonic admits. “Though I’m glad I couldn’t sleep. Around ten, I went to get a drink when I heard Teagan. She had a nightmare.” Sonic explains.

Tails sighs.

“I was worried about that.” Tails admits.

“With everything she has been through, I saw it coming.” Sonic says.

Tails looks at him.

“I remember what you went through when I first found you.” Sonic adds.

Tails chuckles nervously.

“Right.” Tails whispers. “I was thinking pancakes for breakfast.” Tails says.

“Sounds good to me.” Sonic says.

“Great, go and wake Teagan up.” Tails tells him.

Sonic chuckles.

“Alright.” Sonic whispers.

He runs upstairs to Teagan’s room and walks in. Teagan was still asleep. Sonic smiles as he walks over, sitting on the bed, facing her. Sonic place his hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

“Teagan, time to wake up.” Sonic says.

Teagan moans as she opens her eyes, then looks at Sonic. Sonic smiles and Teagan smiles as she sits up.

“Already.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“Yeah, come on.” Sonic says.

Teagan nods as she stands up and the pair heads downstairs. Teagan yawns and Sonic chuckles.

“We’re having pancakes for breakfast.” Sonic tells her as they walk into the kitchen.

Teagan’s eyes lit up and Tails chuckles.

“I guess that means you love pancakes.” Tails says.

Teagan nods, walking over. Sonic chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. Tails looks over, then at Teagan who was smiling.

‘One step at a time.’ Sonic thinks.

Teagan then runs over and grabs his arm, pulling it.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“She found out we have strawberries.” Tails says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Do you like strawberries too?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic chuckles.

“Alright, I’ll make sure we always have strawberries for you.” Sonic tells her.

“Sonic.” a soft voice says.

Sonic looks over to see Amy Rose. Sonic looks at her shock.

“Amy, what are you doing here?” Sonic asks.

Tails runs over and grabs Teagan who lets Sonic go.

“Who is she!?” Amy asks.

Teagan walks back. Tails looks at her worried. Sonic quickly walks in front of Teagan, blocking her from Amy’s view. Amy pulls out her hammer. Teagan screams as she drops to her knees, wrapping her arms over her head.

“Amy no!” Sonic yells.

Tails quickly drops in front of Teagan, wrapping his arms around her. He notices her breaths were quick and shallow.

“Please, no more, please.” Teagan begs softly.

“Sonic.” Tails says worried.

Sonic sighs. He quickly grabs Amy, pulling her outside. Amy looks at Sonic shock as Sonic pulls her in front of him, letting her go.

“What the hell Amy? You can’t just come in like that.” Sonic tells her with anger in his voice.

Amy looks at him shock. Sonic sighs.

“Sorry Amy, that came out wrong.” Sonic whispers.

“Well, who is she?” Amy asks.

“Her name is Teagan. While Tails and I were looking for a Chaos Emerald, we found her, beaten and bruised. From I can gather from the scars I have seen, she has been abused, even tortured. She doesn’t speak, just a couple of words. If you didn't scare her too much.” Sonic explains.

Amy gasps in horror as she place her hand over her mouth. Sonic sighs.

“I don’t know if you notice, but she has two tails, just like Tails.” Sonic adds.

Amy sighs as she drops her hammer.

“I… I...” Amy whispers.

“Amy, you just gave her a panic attack.” Sonic tells her.

“Let me apologise, please.” Amy pleads.

Sonic nods. They walk inside, Amy quickly sits her hammer by the door. They walk into the kitchen to see Tails, cradling Teagan in his arms. Teagan has her eyes close and face buried into Tails’ shoulder.

“She’s calmed down and her breathing is back to normal.” Tails tells Sonic.

Sonic nods. Teagan slowly opens her eyes and looks over, then whimpers in fear. Amy felt tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Teagan, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Amy apologises.

“Teagan, this is Amy Rose, a good friend of ours.” Sonic introduces.

Teagan looks at Tails who smiles.

“She can get overboard but she is a good friend.” Tails assures her.

Teagan looks at Sonic, then bruise her face into Tails’ shoulder again. Sonic sighs, this is bad.

“I’ll make breakfast.” Sonic says, walking into the kitchen.

Amy quickly follows him.

“What’s for breakfast?” Amy asks.

“Pancakes.” Sonic replies.

Amy nods, taking over and starts cooking breakfast. Sonic looks at her shock, then smiles.

“Thanks Ames.” Sonic whispers.

Amy smiles.

“It is the least I can do. I already scared the poor girl.” Amy says.

Sonic nods, walking back to Tails and Teagan. Teagan looks up.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic says, holding his hand out.

Teagan moans, then takes his hand. Sonic helps her up and Tails quickly stands up. Teagan looks at Amy who was cooking. Teagan sighs, looking at Sonic.

“It’s okay, she’s friendly. She wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan sighs, then nods. Amy looks over and sighs. She has to make it up to Teagan.

“Come here Teagan.” Amy says.

Teagan slowly walks over and Amy giggles, giving Teagan a hug. Teagan looks at her shock.

“I really am sorry, but don’t worry. No one will hurt you ever again. I promise.” Amy promises.

Teagan smiles.

“Now, let’s get breakfast.” Amy says, letting Teagan go.

Teagan nods.

“Yeah.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles as he walks over with Tails. Teagan looks back and Sonic smiles, getting an idea. He will have to talk to Amy later.


	5. Scars

They all enjoyed breakfast. Sonic was a little worried when he had to teach Teagan how to use a knife and fork instead of her hands. Another sign that scares him. Tails took Teagan down to his workshop while Sonic and Amy cleaned up.

“Hey Amy.” Sonic whispers.

“Yes?” Amy says.

“I want your help with Teagan. Maybe you could get closer to her.” Sonic admits.

Amy smiles and nods.

“I would love to.” Amy says.

They finish up and they head downstairs. Teagan was staring up at Tails computer and Tails chuckles.

“I see, so you have a skill in computers.” Tails says.

Teagan looks at him and nods.

“What’s going on?” Sonic asks.

“Oh, it turns out Teagan has computer skills.” Tails says.

Teagan looks over.

“Is that so?” Sonic says.

Teagan nods.

“I see.” Sonic says.

Teagan smiles as she looks at the computer. Amy runs over to Teagan who looks at her. Amy scans Teagan. Teagan looks at her worried.

“I think I might have clothes at home to fit her. I brought some clothes and they are a big on me.” Amy explains.

Sonic walks over.

“Is that so?” Sonic asks.

Amy nods as she looks at him.

“Can you take me home?” Amy asks.

“Of course.” Sonic says.

Sonic picks Amy up and runs off in a blur. Tails chuckles and Teagan looks at him.

“Don’t worry, Amy is amazing. She is so kind and sweet.” Tails assures Teagan.

Teagan nods. Teagan looks back at the Tornado.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods. Tails chuckles, running over and Teagan follows him.

“This is Sonic’s plane, though I do all the work on it and fly it.” Tails admits.

Tails flies up, sitting in the cockpit. Tails looks at Teagan who flies up and sits behind him. Tails looks at her shock and Teagan tilt her head.

“Sorry.” Tails quickly apologises. “Anyway, here are the controls.” Tails says.

Teagan leans over Tails’ shoulder and stares at everything. Tails smiles.

“Do you want to learn to fly it?” Tails asks.

Teagan sighs as she looks away.

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you when you are ready.” Tails assures her.

Teagan looks at him and smiles.

“What are you two doing?” they heard Sonic asks.

The pair looks over to see Sonic and Amy who has two plastic bags. Amy giggles.

“Come on Teagan, I have stuff for you.” Amy tells her.

Teagan looks at her confused. Sonic chuckles.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Sonic tells them.

Teagan nods as she slides down, then walks over as Tails jumps down. Tails runs over, and they head upstairs. Amy runs into the lounge room and Teagan looks at Sonic.

“Go on, we will be right out here.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, then follows Amy. Amy sits the bags on the table.

“First thing is first, I hope this fits you. It’s just a sport bra, since I don’t know anything about you.” Amy says, pulling out a white bra.

Teagan takes it.

“Oh, and here is some underwear, I brought these online and they are too big.” Amy says, holding a pair up.

Teagan takes it, then sits them down and takes her dress off. She quickly puts them on and Amy scans Teagan’s body. She was very thin and there are a lot of scars, some are round burn marks. Amy sighs.

‘Sonic was right, she was abused.’ Amy thinks.

She then saw a scar above her tails. Amy walks closer and runs her finger along it. Teagan jumps, looking back.

“Sorry Teagan.” Amy quickly apologises.

Teagan moans. Amy then grabs some black pants.

“Here, try these.” Amy says.

Teagan takes them, then quickly puts them on.

“So far, so good.” Amy whispers.

Teagan nods. Amy grabs a red top and holds it out. Teagan smiles, taking it and puts it on. Amy giggles.

“Alright, now I know your size, I’ll keep an eye out for some things.” Amy says.

Teagan looks away sheepishly.

“You boys can come in!” Amy calls out.

Sonic and Tails walks in. Sonic smiles.

“They fit.” Sonic says.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Amy says, digging through a bag.

Teagan looks at her curious. Amy pulls out a pair of leather finger-less gloves. She holds them out and Teagan takes them, then quickly puts them on.

“Perfect.” Amy says.

“I’ll take these to her room.” Sonic says, walking over.

Amy quickly grabs a hair brush from the bag.

“Go.” Amy tells him.

Sonic chuckles, taking the bags and walks off. Amy giggles as she pulls the coffee table away from the lounge.

“Alright, let’s fix that hair of yours.” Amy tells her.

Teagan grabs her hair.

“Yes Teagan, it is a mess.” Amy tells her, walking to the lounge.

Amy sits down and Teagan sighs, walking over. Amy grabs a square pillow, dropping it between her feet.

“Can you please sit down?” Amy asks.

Teagan sits down and Amy sighs. Teagan’s hair is short.

“Now this will hurt but I will do my best, okay.” Amy warns Teagan.

Teagan nods. Tails sits across from the pair as Amy starts doing Teagan’s hair. Sonic walks in and sighs, sitting next to Tails.

“So, what are you two going to do?” Amy asks.

“We aren’t sure. We really haven’t got a plan. Plus, with Eggman around, I’m worried to leave her alone.” Sonic admits.

“Sonic, I want to stay here for a while.” Amy tells him. “I’ll sleep on the lounge.” Amy adds.

“Amy.” Sonic whispers.

“I… I want to help.” Amy says. “I notice she is really thin, it has me worried.” Amy admits.

“An extra hand would be great.” Tails admits. “Plus, Amy is a girl, it would be better for Teagan if she stays around.” Tails adds.

Sonic chuckles.

“Alright, we will get your things later.” Sonic says, giving in.

Amy giggles as she looks at Teagan. Teagan yawns and sighs.

“Tired?” Sonic asks.

Teagan smiles.

“She’s so cute.” Amy admits.

Teagan looks at Amy shock. Amy giggles.

“I guess that is a first time someone has called her cute.” Tails says.

“You are Teagan.” Amy tells her.

Teagan blushes as she looks away. Tails giggles.

“Almost done.” Amy says as she goes back to brushing Teagan’s hair.

Once she was done, she notices it looks like Teagan’s hair has been hacked out, it wasn’t straight at all.

“Come on Teagan, I’ll so you more of my inventions.” Tails tells her, standing up.

Teagan smiles as she stands up and the pair run off. Sonic looks at Amy.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“She is so thin, I can kinda see her rips. There are so many scars over her body, some look like she was burn from something. Then, there was a scar above her tails. It scares me a little. Then I notice a few sores and her scalp was red as well as her hair not being cut straight, it looks like it was hacked out.” Amy explains.

Sonic sighs.

“How could anyone hurt Teagan like that?” Amy asks through tears.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“She seems so kind and sweet.” Amy adds.

Sonic sighs.

“Like with Tails, people can be so cruel.” Sonic says, standing up.

Amy nods, wiping her eyes, then looks up at Sonic.

“I want to Teagan to trust us, but you can’t lose it when Teagan gets close to me.” Sonic tells her.

Amy nods.

“Alright.” Amy whispers.

“I hope soon she will start talking more. We get a couple of words here and there.” Sonic admits.

Amy nods, standing up.

“And I am sure with you here Ames, you can get closer to her.” Sonic adds.

“She seems close to Tails.” Amy points out as they head downstairs.

“Yeah which is great.” Sonic admits, looking at the pair.

Sonic smiles.

“One day at a time Sonic.” Amy tells him.

Sonic nods.

“I know.” Sonic whispers.


	6. Promise

The night, once again, came quickly. Sonic took Amy home to get some stuff and got her set up in the lounge room. They all agree on an early dinner so Sonic and Amy cooked. Sonic had to help Teagan with the knife and fork again. Sonic and Tails then cleaned up while Teagan and Amy went for a shower. Tails sighs.

“What is it?” Sonic asks.

“I’ll be in bed late, I have a few things I want to do.” Tails answers.

Sonic nods.

“Alright but don’t stay up too late.” Sonic tells him.

Tails smiles.

“I won’t.” Tails promises.

“Well, while you’re up, try to keep an ear on Teagan and before you do come to bed, just duck your head in to check on her.” Sonic tells him.

Tails nods.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Tails agrees.

Sonic smiles. Then Amy and Teagan walks in. Teagan yawns.

“You two ready for bed?” Sonic asks.

“Yup.” Amy says.

“Come on Teagan.” Sonic says, walking to her.

The pair walks off and Tails quickly finishes up. Amy looks at him worried.

"Thanks again Amy for all this." Tails says.

Amy giggles.

"There's no need to, I'm glad I can help." Amy tells him.

Tails smiles.

“Night Amy.” Tails says.

“Right, night Tails.” Amy says, walking off.

Tails turns the hallways light off, then heads downstairs. Tails sighs as he got to work. What Sonic said earlier bugs him, Eggman. He hasn’t even thought about the mad doctor and now that Teagan is with them, he has to make sure Eggman doesn’t find out about her. That is the last thing he needs or wants. Tails works through the night, he needs to upgrade the security system and check the Tornado to make sure she is ready to go when needed. It sounded off when he last flew. He then stops and looks at the time. It was midnight.

“Shit.” Tails whispers. 'Sonic is going to kill me.' Tails thinks to himself.

“Tails.” a soft voice says from behind.

Tails quickly looks back to see Teagan. Tails looks at her shock as he runs over to her.

“Teagan, are you okay?” Tails asks.

Teagan sighs, then shakes her head.

“Another nightmare huh.” Tails says.

Teagan nods.

“I… I don’t want to be alone.” Teagan admits softly. “It’s scary.” Teagan whispers.

Tails smiles.

“Okay. I’ll turn everything up and we will go to bed.” Tails tells her.

Teagan nods. Tails runs back and turns everything off. He then run to Teagan, taking her hand.

“Let’s go.” Tails says.

Teagan nods. Tails guides Teagan upstairs and to her room. Tails looks at Teagan who yawns as she crawls into bed. Tails takes his shoes off and lies down. He lies down on his side, facing Teagan who was on her side, facing him.

“Better?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“It’s going to be okay Teagan. I promise, no one will hurt you ever again.” Tails promise her. “Sonic, Amy and I, we care about you.” Tails adds.

“Why?” Teagan asks softly. “No one cares, not even my family.” Teagan admits softly.

Tails looks at her worried.

‘Even her own family turned on her.’ Tails thinks.

Tails reaches out, taking her hand. Teagan looks at him shock.

“Because, you and I, we are the same. I will do whatever it takes to protect you.” Tails tells Teagan.

Teagan looks away and Tails smiles.

"I promise." Tails adds. “Let’s get to sleep.” Tails tells her.

Teagan nods, looking at him, then closes her eyes. Tails smiles as he closes his eyes.


	7. Picnic

Sonic wakes up to an alarm. He moans as he opens he eyes to see he was alone. Sonic sighs as he pushes himself up, moving to Tails’ side of the bed and turns the alarm off. Sonic sighs.

‘He fell asleep at his desk again.’ Sonic thinks, getting up.

He quickly puts his shoes on and walks out. He then looks at Teagan’s room. Sonic quietly walks to the door, opening it a bit and peeps in, then smiles, seeing Teagan and Tails both fast asleep in the middle of the bed, they were holding hands. Sonic walks out, closing the door and downstairs. He walks into the kitchen to see Amy.

“Morning Sonic.” Amy greets.

“Morning Ames.” Sonic says.

“Where’s Tails?” Amy asks.

“Asleep, with Teagan.” Sonic replies.

Amy looks at him shock, then giggles.

“Why?” Amy asks.

“Tails stayed up late, he said he had work to do. I guess Teagan had a nightmare and he stayed with her.” Sonic explains.

“That’s sweet of him.” Amy admits.

Sonic nods.

“So, I was thinking, why don’t we go out for a picnic.” Amy suggests. “We can bring Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. The field by my place is amazing.” Amy adds.

Sonic sighs.

“We’ll see if Teagan is okay with that first.” Sonic tells her. “I love the idea though.” Sonic admits.

“What idea do you love?” they heard Tails asks.

Amy and Sonic quickly look over to see Teagan and Tails.

“Going on a picnic with Vanilla, Cream and Chees.” Amy replies.

Tails smiles.

“That’s a great idea.” Tails says.

He then looks at Teagan who was staring at Sonic and Amy confused.

“What’s a picnic?” Teagan asks softly.

Sonic looks at her shock and Amy giggles.

“A picnic is an outing where we take packed meals and eat outdoors. There is a field close to my place with beautiful flowers and a large shady tree. I pack a lot of sweets, as well as sandwiches and other snacks.” Amy explains.

Teagan’s eyes lit up as she looks at Sonic who chuckles.

“Alright, we have a few things to sort out first. Of course, we need to have breakfast.” Sonic tells them.

Teagan nods. They all had a quick breakfast. Sonic then took Amy home while Teagan got dress and Tails cleaned up after breakfast. Sonic walks into the kitchen and smiles at Tails.

“So, what happened last night?” Sonic asks.

Tails chuckles nervously.

“Well, I stayed up late, later than I promised when Teagan came down. She had a nightmare and she didn’t want to be alone. I turned everything off and stayed with her.” Tails explains.

Tails sighs.

“She is confused on why we all care about her. Turns out, where she’s from, no one cares about her. Not even her own family.” Tails explains.

Sonic sighs as he leans against the doorway.

“I see.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan runs in and Sonic chuckles.

“Why don’t you two go downstairs. I’ll finish up here.” Sonic tells them.

“Are you sure?” Tails asks.

“Yeah, go.” Sonic tells him, walking over.

Tails smiles as he runs off with Teagan. Sonic chuckles as he finishes cleaning up and head downstairs. Teagan and Tails were at Tails’ workbench. Tails was showing his blueprints to Teagan who was staring at him with bright eyes. Sonic chuckles as he leans against the wall and close his eyes. There wasn’t much to do. Amy has a lot to se sorted at home, so the trio have plenty of time to wait. Sonic quickly opens his eyes as he felt a hug on his arm. Teagan was standing right in front of him and Sonic smiles.

“What is it Teagan?” Sonic asks.

Teagan pulls at his arm.

“Okay, I’m coming.” Sonic says.

They walk back to Tails who was smiling.

“I told her what we do and well, I think she wants to hear more stories.” Tails explains.

Sonic chuckles.

“I see, well I have a few good ones.” Sonic admits.

Sonic and Tails told many stories of their adventures. Teagan just stared at them with bright eyes. Sonic couldn’t help but fall in love with those eyes. When lunch came, they got a message from Amy and head off. Sonic carried Teagan. Once at Amy’s place, they saw Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao waiting with Amy. Sonic sits Teagan down who quickly hides behind him. Vanilla giggles.

“Shy indeed.” Vanilla says.

Sonic looks at Teagan. Something seems different. Teagan looks up at Sonic who smiles.

“Vanilla is a kind and an amazing woman. She always helps Tails and me, especially when she taught us how to cook.” Sonic explains.

Teagan looks at Vanilla who smiles.

“It’s okay dear. I’m here to help.” Vanilla assures her.

Teagan buries her face into Sonic’s back and Vanilla sighs.

“I guess being betrayed by many adults, makes you scared to trust another one.” Tails says.

“It would seem that way.” Vanilla says. “Maybe I should head home.” Vanilla suggests.

“Mum.” Cream whispers.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic looks at her, then at Vanilla.

“It’s okay Vanilla, just give her a little bit more time.” Sonic explains.

Vanilla smiles.

“Of course.” Vanilla says.

“Come on.” Amy says, picking up a large basket.

“What do you want me to carry?” Sonic asks.

“The esky please.” Amy replies.

Tails chuckles as he takes Teagan’s hand and Sonic walks to Amy, picking the esky up.

“Come on.” Amy says, walking off.

They head to the field close by Amy’s place. Teagan looks around, soft green grass with a lot of white flowers and a large tree. They walk to the shade of the tree and Amy got out a large checked blanket. Teagan sat between Sonic and Tails. Amy then hands Sonic three cans of soda, who quickly hands on to Teagan and Tails. Sonic then opens his, then looks at Teagan who stares at the canned drink.

“Teagan.” Amy whispers.

Teagan looks at Amy, then at Sonic.

“What is it Teagan?” Sonic asks.

Teagan holds the can out.

“Don’t you want it?” Sonic asks, sitting his down.

Teagan shakes her head and Sonic quickly takes it, then hands it back to Amy who puts it in the esky.

“Are you okay Miss Teagan?” Cream asks.

Teagan sighs as she pulls her legs up and buries her face in them.

“That’s odd, the way she stared at her drink.” Tails whispers.

Sonic stares at Teagan, she was shaking. Sonic moves closers. He then saw tears sliding down her face.

“It’s okay Teagan.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan looks at him and Sonic sighs, seeing fear in her eyes.

“He used to drink something out of cans. When he did, he would attacked me. It hurt.” Teagan whispers. “Are you going to hurt me?” Teagan asks softly as her ears fold back.

Sonic looks at her shock.

“Beer.” Vanilla says. “Whoever that man is, drinks and when he is drunks, attacks her.” Vanilla explains.

Sonic looks at Vanilla worried, then at Teagan.

“No Teagan. No one will hurt you.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan looks at Tails.

“Remember my promise, I will protect you Teagan.” Tails assures her. “So will everyone here.” Tails adds.

Teagan moans as she leans into Sonic who wraps his arm around her, pulling her close. Amy sighs.

“It’s okay Teagan.” Sonic whispers.

Sonic place his hand on top of Teagan’s head and rubs it. Teagan smiles as she closes her eyes.

“What has she been through?” Vanilla asks.

“A lot.” Tails replies.

Then a shadow went over them and Sonic looks up, then sighs.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Sonic whispers.


	8. Dr Eggman

Sonic stares at a large fleet. Eggman.

“This is bad, really bad.” Tails says.

Teagan sits up, opening her eyes, looking at the sky.

“Amy, I need you to take Teagan, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla and go home.” Sonic tells her, standing up. 

Teagan looks at Sonic shock, grabbing his hand. Sonic looks at her, then drops down to one knee.

“You see those ships, they belong to a bad man. Tails and I, we need to stop him. For us to do that, you have to stay with Amy.” Sonic explains.

Teagan sighs, letting Sonic go. Tails sits his unopened drink down, then quickly stands up. Then robots land around them. Sonic sighs as Amy got up looks around.

“Well, what do we have here?” a voice asks.

Everyone looks over to see Dr Eggman in his flying Eggmobile. Sonic sighs as he clenches his fists.

“A cute little picnic.” Eggman says.

“Eggman.” Sonic whispers.

Eggman’s eyes then lands on Teagan who crawls back.

“And a new girl.” Eggman says.

Vanilla quickly got up and runs in front of Teagan, blocking her for his view.

“Mum!” Cream cries.

“Vanilla.” Sonic whispers, walking next to her.

Teagan stares at Vanilla shock.

“I’ll get Teagan out of here, you lot take care of him.” Vanilla whispers, looking at Sonic.

Sonic nods, walking in front of Vanilla.

“Thank you.” Sonic whispers. “You’re going down Egghead!” Sonic shouts.

Vanilla quickly turns around and pulls Teagan up. As the others started fighting, the pair start running. Then Eggman flies in front of them. Vanilla pulls Teagan behind her and Teagan grabs Vanilla’s dress. Vanilla looks at her to see pure fear in her eyes. Vanilla then looks at Eggman.

“And where do you think you two are going?” Eggman asks.

“Eggman!” they heard Sonic yell.

Sonic appears in front of the pair and Teagan looks at him shock.

“You keep your hands off them.” Sonic warns them.

Then Amy runs over with her hammer in hand, taking a swing at Eggman who quickly flies up.

“Amy.” Sonic whispers.

Eggman chuckles, staring at Teagan who was peeping out from behind Vanilla.

“I see, I’ll see you around.” Eggman says, then heads off.

Sonic quickly turns around and looks at Teagan who buries her face into Vanilla. Vanilla smiles as Tails and Cream run over with Cheese flying close behind.

“It’s okay dear, it’s all over now.” Vanilla assures the scared fox. 

“Mum, Miss Teagan, are you okay?” Cream asks worried.

“We are fine dear.” Vanilla replies.

“But Eggman knows of Teagan which is what I feared.” Tails admits.

Sonic looks at Teagan.

“Why did Eggman leave like that?” Vanilla asks.

“I don’t know but it worries me.” Sonic admits. “He was staring at Teagan when he said, I will see you around.” Sonic points out.

“I am going to beat him up.” Amy says.

Vanilla gasps, feeling Teagan’s grip tighten. Vanilla looks at her worried, then smiles as she looks at Sonic.

“Why don’t we eat inside?” Vanilla suggests.

“Sounds good, we will deal with Eggman soon. We can worry about that after lunch.” Sonic explains. “I’ll get everything.” Sonic says, running off.

Amy follows. Tails walks up to Teagan, placing his hand on her shoulder. Teagan looks at him.

“That was Dr Eggman, the man from our stories.” Tails tells her.

Teagan sighs. 

“Come on dear, let’s go inside.” Vanilla says.

Teagan nods, letting Vanilla go. They head to Amy’s place, going inside. They walk to the lounge room as Sonic and Amy walks in.

“Thanks Amy.” Sonic says.

“What is it?” Tails asks.

“While we take care of Eggman. Amy will stay with Teagan. She is staying with us anyway.” Sonic explains.

Amy giggles.

“We leave after lunch, after we drop the pair back at home.” Sonic adds.

Teagan whimpers in fear. Amy sits the basket down, then runs over to Teagan.

“I know you are scared but I will look after you.” Amy assures her.

Teagan looks at her, then nods.

“Now, let’s eat.” Amy tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Let’s get everything on the coffee table.” Vanilla suggests.

Sonic and Tails walks to the doorway as the girls get lunch sorted.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tails asks softly.

“No, but what do we do? Eggman is on the move and we are missing five Chaos Emeralds.” Sonic whispers.

Tails sighs. 

“We have no choice.” Sonic adds.

“I know.” Tails whispers.

“I know you don't want to leave Teagan. Neither do I, but to protect her, we need to take care of that Egghead.” Sonic explains.

Tails takes a deep breath, then nods.

“Right.” Tails says.

“Are you two going to join us?” Amy asks.

“Yeah, we're coming.” Sonic says as he walks over.

Tails runs to Teagan who looks at him and smiles. Teagan was holding a sandwich.

“Is it good?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods. Tails chuckles as he looks at Sonic who was smiling.

“Alright, let’s eat.” Amy says.


	9. Chaos Emeralds

They all enjoyed lunch, Vanilla, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails all started to clean up. Teagan was sitting on the floor in the lounge room. Sonic walks up to her and crouches in front of her. Teagan looks up and Sonic sighs, seeing fear in her eyes.

“Sorry Teagan, I wish we didn’t have to leave you.” Sonic apologises.

Teagan looks away. Sonic smiles as he pulls out the red and green Chaos Emeralds. Teagan looks up at him curious.

“But I have a very important job for you Teagan. I need you to keep these safe till I get back.” Sonic tells her.

Sonic holds them out.

“Can you do that for me?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods as she takes them.

“It is very important to keep them safe for me.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, putting them away. Sonic smiles.

“Good.” Sonic says.

“Ready.” Tails says, walking in.

“I’ll drop Amy off first.” Sonic says, standing up.

Tails nods and Sonic walks off. Tails runs to Teagan who stands up.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Tails asks.

Teagan nods.

“Come on.” Tails says.

The pair walks out to see Vanilla, Cream and Cheese. Vanilla locks the door and Teagan sighs.

“Please, take care.” Vanilla tells the pair.

“We will.” Tails says.

Teagan looks at Vanilla.

“You too dear.” Vanilla tells her.

Teagan nods. Vanilla walks up to Teagan, then kiss her on the forehead. Teagan goes red and Vanilla smiles.

“Come on Cream, Cheese.” Vanilla says.

The trio heads off and Teagan sighs as she looks at Tails.

“When this is all over, why don’t we have another picnic?” Tails offers.

Teagan smiles and nods. Sonic walks over.

“Ready?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods. Sonic picks her up and looks at Tails. They made it back to Tails’ workshop. Amy smiles at the trio as Sonic sits Teagan down.

“I’ll get the Tornado ready.” Tails says, running off.

Sonic looks at Teagan who nods.

“We will be back as fast as we can. You stay here with Amy, listen to her.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Be careful.” Teagan whispers.

Sonic chuckles.

“We will.” Sonic assures her.

Sonic runs downstairs and Amy grabs Teagan’s hand.

“Come on.” Amy says.

The pair run outside and to the runway as the Tornado rolls out. Sonic was standing on the wing, hanging onto the edge. Sonic looks over as the engine starts. Sonic gives Amy and Teagan thumps up. Teagan looks at him confused.

“Let’s go!” Sonic yells.

“Right!” Tails yells.

Teagan and Amy watch as they start moving, then fly off. Teagan looks at Amy who smiles.

“Let’s go inside.” Amy says.

Teagan nods and the pair head inside. Amy locks the door, then sighs as they head downstairs.

“Let’s put the place on lockdown.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods as Amy put the place under lockdown. Teagan then pulls out the Chaos Emeralds. Amy looks at her and smiles.

“The Chaos Emeralds, they are amazing.” Amy says.

Teagan sighs.

“Seven.” Teagan whispers.

“That’s right, there are seven of them all up. Sonic needs all seven of them to take down Eggman.” Amy explains.

Teagan puts the green one away and looks around.

“What is it?” Amy asks.

Teagan runs off and Amy sighs.

“She really isn’t a talker.” Amy whispers.

Amy sighs as she stood to the side and watch Teagan work, she was building something, using the red Chaos Emerald.

‘What is she doing?’ Amy asks herself.

Amy sighs. Teagan was working hard. Teagan quickly built a small device, sitting the red Chaos Emerald in it. She then runs to the computer and starts working on it. Amy walks over, curious on what Teagan is going to do. The screen then changes to an image of the world map. Then seven lights appeared in random spots, two being together. Amy gasps.

“Are those the Chaos Emeralds?” Amy asks, looking at Teagan.

Teagan nods. Amy then looks at the map.

“So those two dots there is here.” Amy whispers. “Teagan, this is amazing.” Amy says.

Amy then sighs.

“It is a shame we can’t get in contact with Sonic and Tails.” Amy whispers. “Wait, pull that one there up?” Amy asks, pointing to a dot.

Teagan zooms in on it and Amy chuckles.

“Green Hills Zone, that isn’t too far from here.” Amy says.

Teagan looks around, then runs off. Amy follows her to a large create of junk. Teagan then pulls out a tablet.

“That must be an early or broken version of the Miles Electric.” Amy says.

Teagan runs to the workbench and starts working. Amy smiles. Amy then looks at Teagan’s feet and sighs, she only has white socks on which are now dirty.

“I’ll be back in a second.” Amy says, running upstairs.

Teagan looks back and sighs as she gets back to work. She then runs and grabs the red Chaos Emerald, then runs back. Amy runs back and stares at what Teagan was doing.

‘Is she making a small tracker to hook on the tablet.’ Amy thinks.

Teagan finishes what she was doing, then looks at Amy. Amy giggles as she holds up a pair of white and pink sneakers.

“You need shoes so sit on the workbench.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods as she jumps up. Amy then puts the shoes on, doing them up tight. Teagan watches Amy closely. Once she was done, Amy place her fingers on top of the shoes, down where the toes are.

“Move your toes.” Amy tells her.

Teagan wiggles her toes. Amy smiles.

“Good, these are just right.” Amy tells her.

Amy walks back and Teagan slides down. She then stares at the shoes.

“Cool, right?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods, looking at her.

“Are you done?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods, showing her the screen.

“I see, you now have a small, portable, tracker.” Amy says.

Teagan nods.

“Okay, here is the plan. We are going to Green Hills Zone and going for that Chaos Emerald. Sonic might get mad, but he will be happy as well.” Amy explains. “You need to make sure you never leave my side.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods.

“Okay, let’s unlock this place and go.” Amy says.

Teagan nods. Amy quickly unlocks the workshop, then runs upstairs with Teagan. She pulls out her keys to the place as they ran outside and locks up. Everything else should be still lock up from when they went out for a picnic. Amy looks at Teagan who was smiling.

“Ready?” Amy asks.

“Ready.” Teagan says.

Amy giggles.

“Let’s go!” Amy yells as they started running.

Amy looks at Teagan who has a tight grip on the tablet, then face forward. They still have a bit of ground to cover.


	10. Green Hills Zone

It took them longer than Amy expected, but they made it to Green Hills Zone safely. Teagan was looking around. Amy smiles.

“Alright, now let’s find the Chaos Emerald.” Amy says.

Teagan nods as she looks at the tablet and they start walking. Amy looks at Teagan who was staring at the tablet. Teagan looks up and looks at Amy.

“This way.” Teagan whispers, pointing.

“Alright, let’s go.” Amy says, taking the lead.

Teagan was close behind her. The pair made their way through Green Hills Zone, working together. Amy couldn’t stop smiling, Teagan was amazing. After a while, the came to a large ravine. Amy looks down at the large drop at the large, fast moving, river. Amy scans up and down, she couldn’t see a way to cross.

“This is bad.” Amy whispers.

“Hold.” Teagan whispers.

Amy takes the tablet. Teagan then flies up and holds her hands out. Amy chuckles, grabbing her hand and Teagan lifts her up. She quickly flies over, sitting Amy down and drops next to the pink hedgehog. Amy looks at Teagan worried and Teagan moans in pain.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises.

“It’s okay.” Amy assures her. “Not used to carrying people I assume.” Amy points out.

Teagan nods.

“Come on.” Amy says, holding her hand out.

Teagan takes it and Amy pulls Teagan up.

“Shall we keep going?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods. The pair heads off. Amy looks at the tablet, they aren’t far. They then stop, looking down a large hole which has water at the bottom.

“It’s down there.” Amy says, showing Teagan.

Teagan sighs.

“Let me guess, it’s not waterproof.” Amy says.

Teagan nods, removing the Chao Emerald, putting it away. She drops and smashes the tablet, then kicks it into the hole.

“Good idea.” Amy says. “Can you swim?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“Alright, let’s go down.” Amy says, jumping.

Teagan follows. They land in the water and Amy saw a tunnel just before she made it to the surface. She looks at Teagan.

“There’s a tunnel, let’s check it out.” Amy says.

Teagan nods. The pair dives under and goes into the tunnel. Amy kept Teagan close as they made their way through. They found an air pocket and surface, then dives back down. They made it to a dead end and the yellow Chaos Emerald. Teagan grabbed it and Amy looked up to see another air pocket. Amy pulls Teagan and they head up. Amy sighs as she looks at Teagan who was holding the emerald.

“Three.” Teagan says.

“Yup.” Amy says.

Teagan puts it away and sighs,

“Come on, only one way out.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods. The pair quickly made their way back and out. Once out, Amy looks up and froze, seeing Eggman’s robots. Then Eggman appeared in his mobile. Teagan whimpers, grabbing Amy.

“Well, what do we have here?” Eggman asks.

“Eggman.” Amy whispers.

Eggman looks at Teagan.

“I believe we haven’t met, fox.” Eggman says. “I am Dr Eggman.” Eggman introduces.

Teagan sighs.

“I never did get your name.” Eggman admits.

“And it will remain like that!” Amy tells him.

Eggman sighs.

“Well, it doesn’t matter when you’re dead.” Eggman says, then leaves.

His robots then start shooting the walls.

“Go back!” Amy yells.

Amy and Teagan quickly swim back in the tunnel. They look back as their exit gets blocked back rock and soil. Amy tugs Teagan’s arm, then starts swimming. Teagan was close behind her. They made it to the fist air pocket and Amy starts coughing.

“Teagan, are you okay?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“Okay, I need to get us out of here.” Amy whispers. “No way we can unblock the exit, not on this side.” Amy admits.

Teagan whimpers.

“Okay, let’s go to where we found the Chaos Emerald. I need to check something out.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off. They made it to the dead end and Amy touches the wall.

‘I think I can break this.’ Amy thinks.

She looks at Teagan, then points up and the pair swim up to the air pocket. Amy sighs.

“I have an idea, but it is risky.” Amy admits. “The wall seems weak, I could break it but who knows what could happen or where it could lead.” Amy explains.

Teagan sighs, then nods.

“Okay, let’s go. Take a big breath.” Amy warns her.

Teagan nods. The pair head under and Amy uses spin dash, smashing the wall which leads to another tunnel. The pair quickly started swimming. Amy looks at Teagan who was right behind her. The further they got, the narrower the tunnel got. They found the exit, but it was a small hole. Amy pushes through and looks back as Teagan manages to pull herself through, barely. The pair swims up to the surface and gasp for air. Amy looks at Teagan who moans. They look up to see a long way up to land.

“Teagan, I’m sorry to ask you to do this but that is the only way out of here.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods. Teagan manages to use her tails to fly up, then holds her hand out. Amy takes it and Teagan flies up. Amy could tell it was hurting Teagan a lot. Once at the top, Teagan drops on the soft grass. Amy looks at Teagan worried. The fox was whimpering in pain.

“You did great Teagan. I’m proud of you.” Amy assures the fox.

Teagan manage to smile as she looks at Amy. Amy stands up and helps Teagan up. Then a large shadow covers the pair. They look at the sky to see a large fleet.

“Come on Teagan.” Amy says, taking the fox’s hand.

Teagan nods and the pair heads off. Amy tighten her grip on Teagan’s hand.

‘Sonic is going to kill me if he finds out.’ Amy thinks.


	11. Trouble

Amy and Teagan made it back to Mystic Ruins. Took longer than Amy likes to admit, and it was dark. Amy sighs.

“Come on Teagan, we’re almost there.” Amy says, looking at the fox.

Amy was holding Teagan’s hand. Teagan nods. They walk inside to see a worried Sonic and Tails. Amy and Teagan look at them shock. Sonic cross his arms.

“I told you to keep Teagan here.” Sonic reminds Amy.

“Well, you see, we head a lead on a Chaos Emerald and since we couldn’t call you, we took it.” Amy explains. “We just went to Green Hills Zone.” Amy adds.

Tails sighs.

“Eggman said he crushed you guys.” Tails admits.

Teagan whimpers, looking down. Amy sighs.

“Amy, what happened?” Sonic asks.

“It’s just like I said.” Amy whispers.

Sonic shakes his head. Amy sighs, giving in and explain what happened. When she was done, Sonic and Tails stares at them shock.

“Amy!” Sonic snaps. “This is why I told you to stay here. I don’t want Eggman to get his dirty hands on Teagan.” Sonic admits.

Amy sighs.

“We know you can handle yourself, but Teagan, she neither can or in the state to.” Tails tells Amy.

Amy nods. She knows they are right. She never should has risked it

“Sorry.” Amy apologises.

Teagan looks at the pair, then runs upstairs. Amy looks ta the fox shock and hears a door slam shut. Tails sighs.

“I got it.” Sonic says, heading upstairs.

“Go easy on her Sonic!” Tails yells.

“I got it.” Sonic assures Tails.

He walks to Teagan’s room, his old room, and knocks. Sonic then opens the door to see Teagan lying in the middle of the bed, on her stomach, with her face buried into a pillow. Teagan looks over, then quickly buries her face back into the pillow.

“Teagan.” Sonic whispers, closing the door.

Sonic walks over and sits on the bed, facing the head of the bed. Teagan moans as rolls over and sits up.

“Mad?” Teagan whispers.

Sonic sighs.

“When Eggman told me, that he saw you and Amy, and that he crushed you two, it scared me.” Sonic admits.

“Scared?” Teagan whispers.

“Ah, because I promised I would protect you. That is why I wanted you to stay here. I can’t protect you and stop Eggman.” Sonic explains.

Sonic sighs.

“At first, I didn’t believe Eggman. He didn’t tell us where he saw you anyway. When we made it back, you two weren’t here and it did scare me. I wanted to go and find you and Amy but had nowhere to start. Tails said we needed to wait. Shortly after that, you two came in.” Sonic explains.

Teagan sighs.

“I know I snapped and lost it, but as Tails said, we know Amy can look after herself but you, you neither can or are you in the state to defend yourself.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods. She then pushes herself up and then drops into Sonic’s side, resting her head on Sonic’s shoulder. Sonic looks at her shock, then sighs.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“It’s okay Teagan.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan moans, then moves back.

“So, did you find that Chaos Emerald?” Sonic asks.

Teagan quickly wrap her tails around, then pulls out the yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic smiles as he takes it.

“The yellow one huh.” Sonic whispers.

Teagan nods.

“Well, keep it safe for me.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, taking the emerald and puts it away. Teagan then gets up and grabs Sonic’s hand, then tries to pull Sonic up.

“What is it?” Sonic asks, standing up.

“Come.” Teagan tells him.

Sonic nods and the pair heads out and downstairs to see Amy and Tails by the lounge room doorway. Teagan pulls Sonic who nods as they head down to the workshop. Sonic looks back as Tails and Amy runs down. They walk to Tails’ computer and Teagan lets Sonic go.

“Go on Teagan, show them.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods, pulling out the yellow Chaos Emerald. Teagan quickly sits the Chaos Emerald in her device.

“What is that?” Tails asks as Teagan starts working.

“Watch and you will see.” Amy tells him.

Sonic looks at the world map, then seven dots appeared, three being close together.

“Don’t tell me those are the Chaos Emeralds!” Tails shouts.

Teagan turns around and nods, pulling out then red and green Chaos Emeralds.

“How?” Sonic asks softly.

Teagan holds the red and green Chaos Emeralds up. Tails stares at her, then looks at the yellow Chaos Emerald.

“It’s like a small scanner, looking for the exact energy output of a Chaos Emerald.” Tails explains.

“Huh?” Sonic whispers.

Tails looks at him.

“They Chaos Emeralds are special, they have a unique energy output.” Tails tells him.

Tails looks at Teagan who looks at the red and green Chaos Emeralds.

“And Teagan used that, making a scanner that will only pick up the Chaos Emeralds. She must have hacked into a satellite.” Tails explains.

Sonic looks at Teagan, then smirks.

“She used one of your old tablets and made a portable one.” Amy adds.

“She did?” Tails says shock.

“Teagan, can you make a new one?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“We’ll use my Miles Electric.” Tails says, pulling it out.

Teagan nods. Sonic and Amy watch the pair work.

“I know I over reacted earlier.” Sonic admits, looking away.

Amy looks at Sonic.

“You were right though, and Tails.” Amy whispers, looking at Teagan and Tails. “She was so tired and sore after flying, I didn’t want her to overdo it. We had no choice though.” Amy explains.

Sonic sighs.

“It won’t happen again. I won’t put her in that kind of position again.” Amy promises.

Sonic nods.

“Amazing!” Tails cries.

Sonic and Amy walk over to the pair.

“Look Sonic, it’s working.” Tails says, showing Sonic.

“That’s great Tails.” Sonic says.

“This is amazing.” Tails admits. “And no matter where Teagan goes, I can find here since she has two Chaos Emeralds. She will be the two dotes.” Tails explains.

Sonic smiles.

‘That’s good.’ Sonic thinks.

“Why is that one moving?” Amy asks.

Sonic sighs.

“Bad man.” Teagan whispers.

“That is what I was thinking. Eggman must have at least one emerald.” Sonic says.

Tails sighs. Sonic chuckles as he places his hand on top of Teagan’s head, rubbing it. Teagan blushes as she looks at Sonic.

“You’re quite amazing Teagan.” Sonic says.

Teagan goes red.

“You and Amy should go for a bath and get some rest.” Sonic tells her. “You have earnt it.” Sonic adds.

“What will you two do?” Amy asks.

“We need to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.” Sonic says. “Tails and I can handle it.” Sonic adds.

“Be careful.” Amy tells them.

Teagan sighs.

“We will be back soon.” Sonic tells Teagan.

Teagan nods as she walks over, grabbing the yellow Chaos Emerald. Tails looks at the Miles Electric, he has the red Chaos Emerald.

“Come on Tails, we better move.” Sonic tells him.

“R-right, take care girls.” Tails says.

The pair run off and Teagan sighs. Amy looks at her worried.

“What is it?” Amy asks.

Teagan looks at her, then place her hand on top of her head. Amy chuckles.

“Is Sonic the person to rub your head like that?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“It’s nice.” Teagan whispers.

Amy smiles.

“Come on, lets lock down the workshop and we will go for a bath.” Amy tells her.

Teagan nods as she puts the workshop alarms on. Amy walks over, and Teagan looks at her.

“Come on, bath time.” Amy tells her.

Teagan smiles and nods.

“Bath!” Teagan yells.

Amy giggles as the head upstairs. She has to be better at protecting Teagan.


	12. Waiting

Amy woke up to someone shaking her. She slowly opens her eyes to see Teagan standing over her. Amy moans as she sits up and looks at the fox.

“What is it Teagan?” Amy asks softly.

Teagan sighs as she places her hand on her belly.

“Oh, are you hungry?” Amy asks.

Teagan nods.

“Please.” Teagan whispers.

Amy smiles as she stands up.

“Alright, come on.” Amy says.

The pair heads into the kitchen and Amy got their breakfast. Teagan watched as she stood to the side. Amy looks at her and sighs.

‘Can’t she get her own food?’ Amy asks herself.

Something she has to tell Sonic. Amy sits two bowls of cereal on the table. Teagan runs over and sits down as Amy sits down. Amy smiles as Teagan looks at her. Amy had to teach Teagan how to eat with a spoon, it got a bit messy. Amy help Teagan clean up and they got change. Teagan then moans as she sits down on the coffee table, wrapping her tails around herself. She then grabs one and rubs it.

“Are they sore?” Amy asks worried.

Teagan nods. Amy sighs, sitting on the lounge in front of Teagan. Teagan sighs.

“It’s okay.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan?” Amy whispers.

“I’m just no use to carrying people.” Teagan admits softly.

Amy smiles.

‘She’s talking more, good.’ Amy thinks. “I see.” Amy whispers.

Amy then looks at Teagan’s ears, her left one has three small cuts and the tip missing while the right has four cuts. Amy sighs.

“Teagan.” Amy whispers.

Teagan looks at her and Amy smiles.

“Do you want to help me bake?” Amy asks.

Teagan looks at her confused.

“Bake?” Teagan whispers.

“Yup! I can teach you.” Amy tells her, standing up.

Amy then holds her hand out and Teagan takes it. Amy pulls Teagan up and drags her into the kitchen.

“Now, let me check and get everything out.” Amy says.

Teagan watch as Amy got a range of ingredients from the cupboard and the fridge.

“Let’s make a cake.” Amy says.

“Cake?” Teagan whispers. “You can make them?” Teagan then asks softly.

Amy nods.

“I brought my scrap book too.” Amy says, running off.

Teagan sighs as she waits. Amy runs back with the large pink and yellow book. Amy sits it down and starts going through the pages. Teagan walks over to see a range of recipes.

“These are my favourite recipes, I love baking.” Amy admits.

“Yummy.” Teagan whispers.

Amy giggles as she stops on a chocolate cake.

“Ah, this one.” Amy says.

Teagan nods. Amy giggles as the pair got to work. Amy took it slower than normal to teach Teagan how to bake. Though Teagan was slow, she was getting the hang of it. They put the cake into the oven and Amy sets the timer.

“Now, we wait.” Amy says.

Teagan nods, looking at her. Amy sighs, walking up to Teagan who looks at her confused. Amy rubs Teagan’s ear who flinches as she quickly folds her ears back.

“Sorry, do they hurt?” Amy quickly asks.

“N-no.” Teagan replies. “Don’t like people touching them.” Teagan admits softly.

“I’m sorry Teagan.” Amy apologises, giving the fox a hug.

Teagan looks at her shock.

“You went through so much pain.” Amy cries.

Teagan just stared at Amy shock. Amy looks up at her and Teagan quickly looks away. Amy sighs.

“Come on, let’s go and sit down in the lounge room.” Amy says.

Teagan nods, looking at Amy. Amy lets Teagan go, then quickly grabs her hand and the pair walks into the lounge room. They sat down on the lounge and Teagan sighs as she lies down on her stomach, using Amy’s lap as a pillow. Amy smiles, placing her hand on Teagan’s back.

“You’re all strange.” Teagan whispers. “I like it.” Teagan admits softly.

“We are.” Amy whispers.

“I want to stay her forever.” Teagan admits. “Please, let me stay.” Teagan begs.

“Of course, Teagan. You never have to leave us. Never have to go back to the hell you came from. We will keep you safe.” Amy assures her.

Teagan smiles as she closes her eyes. Amy leans back, staring at Teagan.

‘You never have to go back to whatever hell you came from. No, you’re staying here.’ Amy thinks.

Amy leans back and close her eyes. After a while, she heard snoring. Amy opens her eyes to see Teagan asleep. Amy giggles.

‘I guess you had trouble sleeping last night.’ Amy thinks.

Amy takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes. She will have to try to get up later. She will stay here for a while.


	13. Welcome Home

Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes, hearing voices. Sonic walks into her view and smiles.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Sonic says.

“Sonic?” Teagan whispers, pushing herself up.

“Yeah, we just got back. Amy asked me to wake you up.” Sonic admits.

Teagan moans.

“Come on, Amy baked some cookies.” Sonic says, holding his hand out.

Teagan looks up at him and smiles.

“Okay.” Teagan says, taking his hand.

Sonic helps Teagan up and they head into the kitchen. Teagan saw Amy and Tails talking. Tails chuckles, looking at the pair.

“You fell asleep on me.” Amy says.

“Sorry.” Teagan apologises softly.

“It’s okay.” Amy assures her.

Teagan yawns and sighs.

“Are you okay Teagan?” Tails asks.

Teagan moans, then nods.

“Amy told us what you said.” Sonic admits.

Teagan looks at him.

“You never have to leave this place.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan looks at him shock, then smiles.

“That’s right, this is your home now.” Tails tells her.

“Home.” Teagan whispers.

Teagan felt tears in her eyes, then gives Sonic a hug, burying her face into his shoulder. Sonic smiles.

“Don’t let them near me again.” Teagan begs.

“Who?” Tails asks.

“My old town.” Teagan replies softly. “My family.” Teagan adds.

“Did they hurt you?” Sonic asks.

Teagan nods.

“They all wanted me to die. They hated me. I… I wasn’t allowed to sleep inside, I had to stay outside. They would attack me, hurt me and I couldn’t stop them.” Teagan explains through tears.

“It’s okay Teagan, you don’t have to tell us anymore. We can see what they have down to you.” Sonic assures her.

Teagan whimpers. Sonic wraps his arms around her.

“We are all here for you Teagan. We will do up your room for you. Amy can help you get clothes and we can teach you anything you want. We will look after you.” Sonic explains.

Amy smiles as she looks at Tails who was smiling. Tails then pulls out the red Chaos Emerald, then walks over. Teagan looks over as Sonic lets her go. Teagan moves back.

“Where did you find this?” Tails asks, holding the red emerald up.

Teagan sighs, taking it.

“In one of the main rivers, while I was hiding. I was going to sell it. I took a nap and you found me.” Teagan explains softly. “It’s lucky.” Teagan adds.

“Did you know anything about the Chaos Emeralds before you came here?” Sonic asks.

Teagan shakes her head.

“No.” Sonic whispers. “That’s okay, I’m sure Tails can tell you more about them.” Sonic says.

Tails nods.

“Did you get the last three emeralds?” Amy asks.

“We got one, but it would seem Eggman has the others.” Sonic replies.

“So, we have four and Eggman has three.” Amy points out.

Sonic nods.

“Tails is going to keep the white one we found to track the emeralds.” Sonic explains, then looks at Teagan. “Teagan, you need to keep the three you have safe.” Sonic tells her.

Teagan nods, putting the red emerald away.

“Okay.” Teagan whispers.

“As long as Eggman doesn’t get the emeralds we have, he won’t cause too much problem. We still need to keep an eye out.” Tails explains.

“In the meantime, we should focus on getting Teagan’s health sorted.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks up at him.

“I think you know what we mean by that Teagan.” Sonic adds.

Teagan place her hand on her belly.

“Amy, I am sure you can help Teagan with her hair and clothes.” Sonic says.

“Of course.” Amy says.

Teagan smiles as she looks at Sonic.

“Of course, we still have the huge issue of Eggman being around. So, Tails and I were talking, once your health is sorted, we will teach you how to fight.” Sonic explains.

Teagan looks at him shock.

“Sonic, are you sure?” Amy asks.

“Eggman knows about her. She needs to be able to protect herself.” Sonic tells Amy.

Teagan nods.

“Please.” Teagan whispers.

“Teagan.” Amy whispers.

“As Sonic said, we won’t start that till her health is sorted. In the meantime, she will help me downstairs, and we can teach each other what skills we have.” Tails explains.

Amy sighs, then nods.

“Okay.” Amy agrees.

“We will need your help too Ames.” Sonic says.

Teagan looks at Amy who smiles.

“Of course.” Amy says.

Sonic chuckles.

“Come on Teagan, I’ll get you a glass of milk and some of cookies.” Amy says.

Teagan runs over and Tails sighs.

“It will be slow.” Sonic tells him.

Tails looks up at Sonic.

“She needs this too.” Sonic adds, looking at his brother.

“It makes me think, of everything I went through.” Tails admits.

“Now, it’s your turn.” Sonic says.

Tails looks at him shock and Sonic smiles.

“She’s a lot like you Tails. She’s smart, kind and compassionate. I see so much of you in her. She will need you more than me. You can teach her so much and she can teach you. I’ll do what I can to support both of you.” Sonic explains.

Tails nods.

“I got it Sonic, I can do it.” Tails assures his brother.

Sonic smiles.

“Tails!” Teagan cries.

Tails looks over, then chuckles, running over to the pair. Sonic chuckles, staring at the trio. They were all talking, and Teagan was smiling. He has a lot of work ahead of him, he can feel it, but he doesn’t care. As long as he supports both Teagan and Tails, he’s happy.


End file.
